Holt Rhulain Wiki
Welcome to the Holt Rhulain Wiki! Welcome to the Holt Rhulain wiki, home to the fans of the High Rhulain. Before proceeding, please make sure to respect everybeast here and read the rules. We hope you have a great time here, and remember, don't break anything... width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article I wanted to set up this wiki to introduce all of my characters in my in-process Redwall fanfics. This site's mainly for Redwall fanfics, Redwall roleplays, just chatting. . . . the list can go on. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 19:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) HR disclaimer This website is not certified to be free of: Vermin Grey characters Creatures in Bloodwrath ROUS's. Spoilers. We are not responsible for harm induced by the preceding. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Official Motto "There's the family you're born with, and then the family you choose." I don't own this poem, it's copyrighted by a Jill Wolf, all credit for it goes to her. *The Best of Friends © Jill Wolf *The best of friends, * Can change a frown, * Into a smile, when you feel down. * The best of friends, * Will understand, * Your little trials, * And lend a hand. * The best of friends, * Will always share, * Your secret dreams, * Because they care. * The best of friends, * Worth more than gold, * Give all the love, * A heart can hold. Wiki Rules If users on here have a problem, come to me individually and we can talk it out instead of fighting with each other. If users want to swear, keep it to private messages. A normal kickban lasts for a day. ''NO BULLYING ON HERE! ''I won't put up with it and I never have. If bullying happens once, the bully gets a one week ban. It happens again, you get a six month ban. It happens a third time, I bring down the BIG banhammer and you're off for good. If you're a troll or vandal, DON'T mess with me, my mates, or this wiki. FIRST time you do, you'll know the wrath of the Rhulain and get your tail permabanned. Any user in any position of power whatsoever CAN NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES flaunt their heightened rights and/or use them to abuse other users in any way whatever. Doing so will result in the revocation of said powers for a starter period of three days. IF the offender infringes a second time, the period of time wherein they lose their rights will be extended twofold upon every infraction. ''' '''Upon the third offense, the user WILL LOSE ALL RIGHTS CONCERNING THE FOLLOWING: editing/creating articles, participating on chat, and any other right that is seen fit for removal by the admin in charge. 'Requests' If a user makes two accounts can they please link both accounts into one page so I know who's who and don't end up banning a mate by mistake? Multiple accounts are fine on here, I just want to keep a record and make sure they're mates. People are also welcome to show their faith if they want to, just as long as no one else gets bashed. HR speeqe http://holtrhulain.speeqe.com/ {C}To italicize text: /me (add action) {C}Keyboard shortcuts. *TAB followed by character(s) will attempt to complete a nick name in the roster list. List of chat commands. */help : brings up this screen. */topic topic :changes the room topic if you have permission. */join name: opens a new window with the specified room. */kick,/ban user: Removes user from the room. /ban does so permanently. */unban user: Allows user to join the room again. */nick nickname: Changes your nick name to the one specified. *@nick message: Using the @ sign will send a private message to the specified user. ANY AND ALL WIKI GLITCHES WILL BE REPORTED HERE PUBLICLY I want glitches to be posted here when found so we all know what's going on. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) As of June 10, I noticed a chat glitch. A user can see the other people in the chatbox when it's inactive, but as soon as they open chat, the people ghost on them. I hope this bug gets fixed soon.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I noticed another glitch July 7: I can type a message into the chatbox, but it won't let me send it up. I hit the enter key and everything just freezes. The inactive ghosting glitch mentioned before is back too. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 12:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Latest activity Category:Browse